masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Concussive Shot
Concussive Shot is a power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3's single-player and multiplayer modes. When activated, the user's weapon fires a single high-powered round that damages a target and can stun it for a few seconds. As with all projectile powers, the power does not launch an actual projectile when used by a squadmate. Instead, it impacts instantly. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 250.00 newtons **'Damage': 45.00 points *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 350.00 newtons **'Damage': 60.00 points *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 450.00 newtons **'Damage': 75.00 points Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, ''Heavy Concussive Shot'' *A more powerful concussive shot that knocks down enemies. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 600.00 newtons **'Damage': 100.00 points ''Concussive Blast'' *High-energy explosive charges give your shot an impact radius large enough to knock down multiple enemies. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Force': 450.00 newtons **'Damage': 75.00 points **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters Player Notes In Mass Effect 2, the projectile will track a moving target, but it will not arc towards it like all other projectile-launching powers: it always travels in a straight line. In Mass Effect 2, if there is any cover between Shepard (not the squadmate using it) and the target, the power will strike the cover instead. *Concussive Shot will instantly kill unprotected Husks. *Concussive Shot also has the same properties as Throw when used on a floating target subjected to the effects of Pull or Singularity. *Although considered ineffective against armoured and shielded enemies, Concussive Shot will nevertheless produce a weak knock-back effect on most enemies, stunning them for a second. Whilst not as helpful as putting said enemy on the ground, it may still prove useful in halting their attack for a moment, invaluable against larger and more dangerous enemies. *Concussive Shot is useful for blowing the arms or legs off of LOKI Mechs and making them much less of a threat. Availability *Soldier *Garrus Vakarian *Grunt *Zaeed Massani Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Concussive Shot Flatten your enemy with a precise blast at short or long range. Effective against barriers. *'Recharge Speed:' 10 sec (5 sec multiplayer) *'Damage:' 200 *'Force:' 300 N Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increases recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec (4 sec multiplayer) *'Damage:' 200 *'Force:' 300 N Rank 3: Force & Damage Increase force and damage by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec (4 sec multiplayer) *'Damage:' 240 *'Force:' 360 N Rank 4: Force & Damage/Radius Force & Damage Increase force and damage by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec (4 sec multiplayer) *'Damage:' 300 *'Force:' 450 N Radius Increase impact radius by 1.50 meters. Rank 5: Shatter/Recharge Speed Shatter Increase force and damage to frozen targets by 100%. Recharge Speed Increases recharge speed by 35%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.25 sec (3.13 sec multiplayer) *'Damage:' 300 (Force & Damage), 240 (Radius) *'Force:' 450 N (Force & Damage), 360 N (Radius) Single Player Rank 6: Amplification/Shredder Amplification Power Concussive Shot with the properties of the active ammo power, enabling it to burn, freeze, disrupt, warp, or pierce armor. Shredder Increase damage to organics by 100% over 10 seconds. Increase force by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec (4 sec multiplayer) Shatter, 6.25 sec (3.13 sec multiplayer) Speed *'Damage:' 300 (Force & Damage), 240 (Radius) *'Force:' 600 N (Force & Damage), 510 (Radius) Multiplayer Rank 6: Hammer/Shredder Hammer Increase damage by 50% and radius by 1 meterssic. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec (4 sec multiplayer) Shatter, 6.25 sec (3.13 sec multiplayer) Speed *'Damage:' 400 (Force & Damage), 340 (Radius) *'Force:' 450 N (Force & Damage), 360 N (Radius) Shredder Increase damage to organics by 200% over 10 seconds. Increase force by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec (4 sec multiplayer) Shatter, 6.25 sec (3.13 sec multiplayer) Speed *'Damage:' 300 (Force & Damage), 240 (Radius) *'Force:' 600 N (Force & Damage), 510 (Radius) Player Notes In Mass Effect 3, the projectile will be fired towards the cross-hair and arc towards the target just like all other homing projectile powers. *Concussive Shot does 400% damage to barriers. *With the level 6 Amplification evolution, Concussive Shot does 400% damage to armor if the active ammo power is Incendiary or Warp, or 400% damage to shields if the active ammo power is Disruptor. These bonuses are in addition to Concussive Shot's native bonus against barriers. *Combining Incendiary Ammo or Cryo Ammo with the level 6 Amplification evolution will allow you to single-handedly detonate fire or cryo explosions. This is particularly lethal if you have opted for radius over damage since Concussive Shot will then affect multiple foes at once and devastate whole groups if used correctly; It also makes Concussive Shot the only power, next to Carnage, which can reliably detonate explosions while playing as a Soldier. Concussive Shot cannot be used to set up or detonate biotic explosions. *The level 6 Amplification evolution does not update the power wheel: it shows Concussive Shot to be ineffective against protected enemies even if it is paired with the right ammo power against the target's protection. For this reason, AI controlled party members will favor other abilities over this against protected enemies. *The physics damage from the shot is multiplied if the targeted enemy is suspended by biotic powers. Depending on the power evolution, the impact of Concussive Shot will send the enemy flying a significant distance. *Because the projectile travels in an arc and tracks its target, the shot can be used to hit enemies behind cover if the player aims slightly off target. *Because enemies need to be unprotected to be knocked down, the Acolyte is the perfect pairing for this power. The Acolyte can be used to strip away shielding of even Phantoms and then, when said foe's barriers are down, one can fire another shot, paired with Concussive Shot. The result is a Phantom who attempts to cloak, but gets hit by the Concussive Shot, which as such knocks them down and makes them vulnerable. Because the cooldown of said power is fairly low, one can knock down and kill multiple Phantoms in a very quick and very efficient fashion. *Concussive Shot with at least one radius upgrade can be used to great effect with any AOE staggering weapon, helping to keep groups off-balance and increasing the AOE DPS. This strategy becomes even more effective with the Rank 5 Shatter evolution and Cryo Ammo. *When the Shatter and Shredder evolutions are taken, this power can be used to great effect against the Collector faction. Take Cryo Ammo and/or a teammate with Snap Freeze or Cryo Blast. With enough power damage, the multiple applicable damage multipliers are most efficacious. Availability *'Single-Player:' Soldier, David Anderson, Garrus Vakarian, Ashley Williams, Grunt, Zaeed Massani *'Multiplayer:' Human Soldier, Turian Soldier fr:Tir percussif Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Combat Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer